Layover
by See Jane Write
Summary: On his way to Africa, Carter had a layover in England where he ran into Elizabeth. CarterElizabeth friendship. Chapter two up.
1. Chapter 1

Layover

Summary: On his way to Africa, Carter had a layover in England where he ran into Elizabeth. Carter/Elizabeth friendship.

Carter exited the airport slowly and looked around. It was almost evening, London time. He glanced around at the various other people greeting friends and family. Part of him wished that he had someone there just to talk to, but he was fine alone. He could just walk. He did have ten hours to kill before he had to be back at the airport. Surely he would have plenty of time to walk around, see some sights, and get a decent bite to eat.

He looked around once again before catching a taxi. He would be lost without one. He sighed as he crawled into it. Although it was not how he would have preferred the ride to be, he could share it with someone if he had to. The only question was whether or not he should introduce himself. He did not get a good look at his companion, but he could tell it was a female.

The female said nothing. She only moved over slightly to allow Carter to get in. It was not until Carter had closed the door and said he was ready to leave that she had noticed him. "John?" she asked as she finally turned her head.

"Elizabeth?" Carter exclaimed with a small laugh. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again," he began. The initial shock of seeing her there had not yet worn off. "I-I mean, this is one of the places where I would look," he began. "Not the airport. I wouldn't figure you to work in an airport," he assured her. "But England in general. You were from England…N-not that you needed to get back to England because we hate you in the States because that's not true…" He groaned and shook his head slightly with embarrassment.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you want to start over?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Carter told her. He smiled. "It's nice to see you," he told her. "How are you?" he asked curiously. "And Ella?"

"Fine," Elizabeth answered. "I'm fine, and she's fine. She's grown a lot since the last time you saw her. She's starting to read," she announced. Her voice was nonchalant, but her face beamed with pride. "And what about you?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you doing in England?"

"Layover," Carter answered. "I'm on my way to Africa."

"To visit Kem?" Elizabeth questioned.

Carter shook his head. "No, to stay there permanently," he answered.

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly. "What brought that about?" she asked curiously.

"I just know I'm needed over there," Carter told her. "What about you?" he asked. "Last time I saw you, I was causing you to loose your license."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "That you were, but in the end it was my decision," she pointed out. "I never would have agreed to the surgery if I didn't think it was the right thing to do."

"It was the right thing to do," Carter assured her. "To hell with what everyone else says." He sighed. "Anyway, that was then, and this is now where you're in England…" He left the statement blank.

"Running the local joke shop," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Carter raised an eyebrow at her. "Elizabeth," he warned.

"I'm at a local hospital," Elizabeth answered seriously. "Although with some of the patients, my first answer could be valid," she pointed out.

Cater smiled. "That's good. I'm glad I didn't totally ruin your career," he told her.

"I'm serious about these patients, John," Elizabeth continued. "I think you did ruin my career," she teased.

"Elizabeth," Carter said once more as he took the warning tone with her. "In all seriousness, how well are you doing over here?"

"Very well, actually," Elizabeth answered truthfully. "My salary's still not quite what it used to be, but I feel confident that given a few years it will be."

"Without a doubt," Carter assured her. "You're an excellent doctor."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked as the taxi started rolling through the streets of London.

"Well, this is a ten hour layover," Carter began. "And I was hoping to get a bite to eat," he continued. "I hate eating alone, and I don't know the good places to eat around here…"

"Ok, ok," Elizabeth said as the taxi turned onto her street. "You can come over for dinner," she told Carter.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Carter said as he felt the taxi coming to a stop.

"You're welcome, John," Elizabeth noted with a sigh as she paid the driver. She quickly fished for her keys and motioned for Carter to follow her.

"By the way," Carter began as he followed her.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked as she approached the door.

"What were you doing in that airport?" he asked her.

"Fulfilling my desperate search for the man who ruined my career," Elizabeth teased.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Do you want dinner or not?" Elizabeth asked as she walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything from the show _ER_. If I did, neither Elizabeth nor Carter would have left. Elizabeth would be doing something, I'm not sure what, and Carter would be with Abby. Sorry if anyone's not a Carby person, but I am, and they belong together. Sigh.

Author's Note: Well, I guess I'm continuing. Read and review. Love ya.

Chapter Two

"Wow," Carter noted as he followed Elizabeth inside. "I mean, just wow. Lizzy, you're place is just great."

"It is, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked as she carefully placed her keys on the table next to the door. "Well, it's a roof over our heads," she said smugly. "Ella, I'm home," she called as she walked further into the house. "Ella, Christina."

Carter eyed her suspiciously.

"The babysitter," Elizabeth explained as the teenager stepped out from the kitchen. The young and energetic Ella Greene was right behind her.

Carter nodded in understandment as he stayed back. This seemed like a family moment type thing, and he was not about to interrupt that. He wished he could have it, but he would not interrupt.

"Guess what me an' Christina did today?" Ella asked as she began dragging Elizabeth back into the kitchen.

"Christina and I," the girl's mother corrected.

Ella frowned. "You weren't there," she noted.

Christina stayed behind in the main room with Carter. "Forgive me if I'm out of place, but I didn't know Elizabeth had a boyfriend," she said. She had the same English accent. Carter was sure to feel out of place once he spoke. Even Ella had picked up on the accent. If he had not known her in the States, Carter would assume she was born in London.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Carter explained. "Seriously. I was a co-worker of hers back in the United States. Her husband taught me everything I know about being a doctor. I'm just visiting."

Christina rolled her eyes. "That was obvious once you spoke," she noted. "No offense," she added. "Besides, I think American accents are cool. My friend visited for a month and had one for a little when he returned." Her mouth dropped open in slight realization of Carter's identity. "Wait, I think I know you," she said in a slightly mischievous tone.

"Whatever she told you about me is not true," Carter said in his defense. "It was part her idea, too."

Christina smiled. "Are you or are you not the quote 'rich American snob who wrecked my career' unquote?"

Carter shook his head in disbelief. "Dr. Corday said that about me?" he asked. He always thought of her as Elizabeth, but he was unsure of Elizabeth's relationship with the babysitter. He did not know what kind of name basis they were going by. He thought he heard the girl call her Elizabeth, but he would not swear to it.

Christina shrugged. "Well, I added in the 'snob' part, but yea. Basically."

"Then I would have to say, yes," Carter admitted.

"Good," she said. "So can you pay me? I'd like to get home soon."


End file.
